


My Poor Girl

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Good John Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Protective Dean Winchester, Sleeping in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John forgets just how much Dean loves the damn car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Poor Girl

"You wounded her. My poor baby. How could you've been so careless? Look at her now. I can't even..." Dean yelled as he stomped back into the house.

John listened as his ten year old son continued to curse his very existence from inside the rented house. He didn't know if he should be amused or annoyed about the creative threats his eldest had come up with.

"What happened? Do we have to leave right this minute?" Sammy asked cautiously from the doorway.

"Son, we're not leaving? I still have a few things to finish here before we start the next job.

"Daddy, I think you need to tell Dean that. He's packing up his sleeping bag and enough supplies for a weekend." Sammy told him before slipping back inside.

John wasn't surprised to see Dean come storming out the door a minute later with his backpack and sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry that took so long girl. I promise I will stay out here with you until I can get you all fixed up pretty." Dean said and slipped into the backseat.

"Son, you can't sleep out here. Don't you think Sammy will miss you?" John tried to reason with him.

"Sammy, knows where I am. He knows that he can come out here anytime." Dean explained and laid down on the backseat.

"Dean, Don't you think you're being a little dramatic. I went to the market and when I came out someone scratched the car door with a shopping cart." John shook his head and wondered how long it would be until both his kids were camped out in the backseat. 

All he had wanted to do was stop in at the market and grab a pie and ice cream to surprise the boys with. Now thanks to one small scratch his weekend was ruined.


End file.
